Lost and Found
by rainbowrunner01
Summary: Red -the boy called monster- has an unlikely meeting with the Millennium Earl, he is offered the chance to escape his troubles IF he helps the Earl find the next incarnation of the 14th. What the Earl and the Noah don't know, is that their new family member and "Lucky Charm" is the very thing they seek, and has been hiding right under their noses all along. AU
1. Act 1

**Act 1**

**The Collision of Snow and Night**

* * *

_Snow is white and black is the night, each different, yet so alike_

* * *

Snow.

Glistening white snow fell upon the earth. Snowflakes danced and twirled on the icy wind, each unlike, yet so comparable. The boy conveniently dubbed 'Red', held up a slightly blue and quivering hand upwards towards the spectacle above him. A single white snowflake landed upon his palm, the boy gently brought it closer to his slivery-blue eyes. When he peered closely, he could just make out the intricate patterns of crystal that formed the snowflake. It was somewhat hard to fathom that ice could we woven into such complex designs, each one unique and irreplaceable.

Such a thing could only be the work of God, Red assumed.

But then, why would God let something so beautiful melt the instant it finally reached earth? To that, Red had no answer.

Snowflakes were like humans, individual but similar. Each one interacting with one another in an elaborate dance, every snowflake had its place. But what if say, a red snowflake were to fall from the sky; where would it fit? Most would think it to be cherished, admired for its rarity and splendor. Red thought differently, in the world of snow that might be, but humans were not the pure snow that drifted from the heavens. Infants are pure at birth, but because they are fundamentally _human_, that child is easily susceptible to the evils of the world. Eventually they become corrupt like the rest of humanity, jealous, spiteful, eschew of anything different.

He watched the snowflake melt on his hand.

Red had experienced the scorn of humans firsthand; because of his disfigured arm, he had been shunned and labelled a monster, not human. After all the years of disdain, he was starting to believe it.

Sighing, Red shoved his one usable hand in his fraying pocket, trying to regain warmth in his fingers before they developed frostbite. In the end it was a futile endeavour as the material of his pants were so worn they let out all the heat anyway.

Red sighed again, picking up the shovel awkwardly with his numb hand; he apathetically trudged through the recently snow-cleared area to the next snow-covered spot.

Even with his handicap, Red had figured out ways of adapting; so shovelling snow was no impossible task, although it was no walk in the park either.

A quiet whimpering noise interrupted Red's concentration. Looking up, he glanced around; the source of the noise seemed to be coming from a man sitting in the snow. Normally Red would have overlooked the man without a second glance, but unfortunately he seemed to be right in the very site Red was going to clear snow next. Muttering profanities under his breath, Red made his way over to the man, shovel dragging in the snow.

"Sir, ya gonna need to move." Stated Red cantankerously.

The man looked up; two puffy tear-streaked eyes peered out from under a ridiculously large top-hat. Red was slightly startled by the sight of a fully grown man crying.

"Ahh, Sir? Why are you cryin'?" Asked Red, generally curious but befuddled at the same time.

The man rapidly blinked, eyes focusing on the scruffy waif with the reddish hair.

"…Oh…It seems I have lost something precious to me." The man said, wiping the tears from his eyes. Red was confused at this; what possession could _possibly_ be so valuable that it would have a man in tears if he lost it? Jewels, gold…a pet maybe? Red felt like cussing; obviously this man wasn't going to move anytime soon.

He knew that the best way to get a crying child to stop was to console them and give a hopeful solution to whatever was ailing them. Although he wasn't sure how effective it would be on an adult, Red figured it was worth a try if it got the man to move.

"Have ya tried lookin' for it?" He asked, clearly stating the obvious.

"Yes. But he's nowhere to be found, it's hopeless…" The Man said dejectedly. Hunching over in the snow like a sulking child, he crossed his arms and pouted. Red once again blinked, the man had gone from crying to sulking in a matter of seconds, he had only thought spoilt little brats—like the ones that came with their posh parents to the circus— could change moods so quickly. Either this man really _was_ a child, or he was quite clearly _mad;_ Red was inclined to believe the latter. Well one option down, give helpful—but not necessarily true—advice was next on the agenda; if that didn't work…well he couldn't exactly _force_ the man to move and if Cosimo saw that he hadn't finished… Red shuddered; he didn't even want to _think_ about what that devil in clown's clothing would do to him. He'd have to change his name from 'Red' to _Blue._

"Ya know, it doesn' matter how lost somthin' is it always turns up eventually. 'Everthin' that is lost can always be found'." Red quoted. The man stiffened upon hearing these words. He sharply turned his dark blue—almost indigo—eyes to Red, the boy felt as if the man was quite literally staring into his soul.

"Lost and found…" The man murmured, cocking his head to the side. "Yes, I'm an idiot. What is _lost_ can always be _found._ How could I have forgotten about the next incarnation?"

Red once again became confused by the man's choice of words, _incarnation_? What the heck was that?

The finely dressed man rose from his position in the snow, towering over the waif.

"How does one so young as yourself have such words of wisdom?" Queried the man. Red snorted, seven wasn't _that_ young.

"When ya live round here ya have to learn quickly or die, specially' with a handicap." His left hand twitched slightly.

"Handicap? If you have an impairment then why are you shovelling snow? Where are your parents? A child shouldn't be out the cold alone, especially dressed in rags." The man said in a concerned voice. Stupid Noble was as thick as bricks; couldn't he see that Red was a stray?

"I don't av' any parents, they abandoned me the first chance they got." Red Muttered bitterly.

The man looked taken back by this. "You were abandoned?"

Red's grip tightened on the shovel making his knuckles go white.

"Why wou—"

"STOP IT!" Red shrieked, shaking in anger. "Stop pretendin' ya care! J-Just go away! Once ya see my arm like everyone else you'll call me a monster! So go away!"

The man didn't get angry like Red expected, nor did he go away. He simply stood there a sad look on his face.

"May I please see your arm?" The man asked politely. Red was left completely speechless, but none the less nodded his head. The man reached down and gently took Red's gloved left hand. Red turned away, not daring to look, he felt the mitten slide off his hand, Red squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for the shouts of anger, they never came.

"You poor child, I truly pity you. Curse the detestable God who burdened you so." The man spoke softly. "Child tell me your name."

His name? No one had ever asked for his name before. He didn't even _have_ a name, only a label given to him for the sheer use of convenience._ Red_, the colour of his arm and the colour of his hair, very appropriate one would think. _Red,_ it may not have been his, but it was the only one he'd ever known.

"I don't av' a name… but ya can call me Red."

"_Red._" The man repeated. "Well then Red, I am the Earl of Millennium, but you may call me the Earl." The Earl bent down to Red's eye level.

"You see, I am searching for someone and I think you may be able to help me. How would you like to come with me and become part of my family?"

Red didn't know what to say, he was…he was seriously creeped out.

"No." Red deadpanned. The Earl's face drooped, appearing to go back into a childish pout.

"Oh. Well then I guess I'll be off, it was a pleasure Red, Thank you." The Earl said disappointedly walking off. "Till next time."

Red sighed, well at least now he could get back to sh—

"Brat! Where the hell are you! This path isn't clear!" Came the voice of the devil clown himself: Cosimo. Red froze up, the word _blue_ flashed through his head. Taking a quick glance behind him he saw the Earl still walking off. Now that he thought about it, the Earl's offer sounded pretty good. Dropping the shovel, Red made a frantic dash towards the Earl. Grabbing the back of his coat tails, Red added rather breathlessly, "I…huha, changed my… mind. I'll come—ha with you."

The Earl of Millennium had a smirk upon his face, it as if he knew that this would be the outcome all along.

"Oh of course, my boy. This is excellent news, come now." The Earl held out a gloved hand for the boy. Red's outstretched hand hesitated; he could feel it, the _weight_ behind this decision. It was as if two large fates were colliding, as if he was standing at a crossroad, each path representing a world changing destiny. And all it took was for Red to take the hand and go or reject it. To reject it meant to go back to shoveling snow and getting beat up by Cosimo for who knows how long. Taking it meant a family and a fate ultimately unknown; either way, there was no way he could ever go back after this.

Red took the Earl's hand.

"_Good boy_. Now let's go forth and meet your new family." The Earl led Red forward towards his new life.

Little did he know that this one choice would completely change the course of history itself and ultimately lead to the rebirth of the 14th himself.

* * *

**A/N: So yes I did start another story but I couldn't help it, I just liked the idea of Allen Joining the Earl, but not as a Noah or Exorcist. In this case Allen will from now on be "Red". I wonder how the Earl will cope with the 14th right under his nose without him even knowing?**

**Rainbowrunner01 Riding her rainbow out a here!**


	2. Act 2-1

**Act 2- 1**

**The Red Child and his Family of Grey**

Part 1-Free passage through the heavens

* * *

_The Red child is on his way to visit his family for a play_

_Their hearts are black, hair so dark, eyes of gold and skin so grey_

* * *

Red had always believed people only did things for their own gain. Every act of goodwill had an underlying purpose, may that be gaining a favour or fortifying reputation. Every person did it—whether they were aware of it or not—to ensure their own goals were reached. Even Red himself fell victim to this on many occasions.

Red wasn't fooled; he knew that the Earl had some ulterior motive in taking him along with him. But honestly, he didn't care; he too was using the Earl as a means of protection and escape.

"Where're we goin'?" Mumbled Red, trying to keep up with the Earl's long stride and quick pace. The Earl glanced behind him—noticing the increasing distance between the boy and himself—grabbed Red's hand and practically dragged him along.

"Oh just a certain place. Someone is waiting for us there." He said in an overly jolly voice. Red felt like rolling his eyes, that hadn't clarified anything. Well, he could always try a new approach.

"_Why_ is someone waiting for us?" Red tried again.

"Hmmm, well normally we would already be there, but it seems that my _normal_ method of transportation is inaccessible. So this _someone_ will be helping us—for lack of a better term—find a new _road."_ The man heartily chuckled to himself, amused by his own private joke. Red had not the foggiest what the idiot was going on about, but he assumed it wasn't worth his effort to comprehend; adults always had the strangest sense of humour.

The alley they were waking in was very dark, tall buildings lining either side of it. Red felt a chill crawl up his spine, he'd had one too many bad experiences with places like this; instinctively he moved closer to the Earl, seeking the comforting presence of the adult.

The Earl appeared to notice Red's actions, he smiled tenderly at the boy; it had been quite some time since he'd last interacted with children—Road didn't count—the experience was quite refreshing.

Red suddenly looked up as a figure stepped out from the shadows, it appeared to be a normal looking woman in her middle years. Red wasn't deceived by her friendly looks; his gut instinct told him that she was dangerous. His left hand began to twitch violently sending short bursts of pain up his arm; Red could do nothing to stop it as his only usable hand was clutched tightly in the Earl's.

"Ah yes. What do you have to report, my informative Akuma?" Said the Earl. The lady Red assumed was _Akuma_, replied in a voice very unlike her appearance.

"I have seen two exorcists heading this this way. Judging from the power levels, one of them appears to be an apprentice, the other—unfortunately—is, or very close to, a General."

_Exorcist, General?_ Once again the man—and those he associated with—were spouting out nonsense Red could make no sense of.

"_Dammit_." The Earl swore. "Just when I thought I could make it unnoticed. This must be the work of that bastard Cross. And here I was starting to think I'd gotten rid of him for good…I can't risk gaining the attention of the Exorcists, not in this state and especially not with such delicate _cargo._" The Earl briefly glanced at the red-haired child who was watching the Akuma with cautious eyes. Yes, this child was very intelligent; the Earl guessed that if the waif had been educated he would have been a prodigy.

Red was feeling uneasy, the chills still running along his back. He just couldn't quite shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen—not that Red was normally the one to proclaim such omens, but the only time he had ever experienced such inklings of apprehension was when Cosimo was drunk and about to beat him.

He was correct of course.

The Earl tapped Red on the shoulder, diverting the boy from his thoughts.

"Red, it would seem we have run into a little _trouble_. So we are going to be taking another route."

_Trouble_. The word that always made Red's life a little harder. Well he had been right about that bad feeling, it was obvious that the Earl was running from—or at least avoiding—someone, Red assumed that it was this Cross figure.

"What other route? Isn' this alley a dead-end?" Enquired Red.

The Earl chortled gaily. "Oh don't worry, a little thing like a wall isn't going to stop us. Now, have you met my friend Lero?" He suddenly pulled a pink umbrella out of seemingly thin air. It was quite odd as it had a carved pumpkin on the apex of it. Geez, the man sure was eccentric. Who names an umbrella? Red thought. He nearly stumbled in fright when the umbrella flew out of the Earls grip, it hovered in mid-air facing him.

"E-Earl-tama why is there a boy here? Lero. Is he an Akuma? Lero." Red's jaw went slightly slack at this…although he had never seen an umbrella up close he was pretty—scratch that—_extremely _sure that umbrellas couldn't fly, let alone _talk_. What the hell had Red gotten himself involved in? In less than twenty minutes of meeting the Earl he was _already_ being chased and had met a flying, talking umbrella.

_Great_, absolutely _wonderful…_

"Akuma? Oh no, no, no. He's perfectly human. In fact he will be accompanying us from now on." Chuckled the Earl.

"Lero…? Accompany us… But Earl-tama does this mean I have to carry both of you?! Lero. B-but that would be too heavy! Lero." The umbrella complained dejectedly.

Carry?

"Of course. The boy is very light… _unless you're imply something else?_" The Earl had a dangerous undertone to his voice.

The umbrella paled considerably—if that was even possible.

"N-n-no, no problems. Lero."

"_Good_. New lets be off. Red~" He once again addressed the boy. "Make sure you hang on tight, alright?"

Without warning the Earl snaked his arm around Red's waist, easily lifting him from the ground. With his other hand gripping the handle of Lero, the umbrella opened up and elevated into the sky with a grunt.

Red bit down on his tongue to stop himself from screaming, instinctually he wrapped his legs around the Earl's hip and his one usable arm around the Earl's shoulder, he resembled a small child clutching its mother. The snow-covered streets of London spread out below them, they glittered and sparkled in the last rays of the dying sun. Red found himself breathless, he almost forgot the fact that he flying, _almost._ A strong gust of icy wind buffeted them snapping Red from his stupor, the boy went back to clutching the Earl for dear life.

Red _really_ hoped that this ride would be over soon.

"Huh huh. Lero. So _heavy. _Lero…" The umbrella muttered in a strained voice.

Then again, _maybe not_.

* * *

**A/N: This was kind of forced, so there may be a few mistakes. I would really like to say thank-you for the amount of people that have liked my story. I seriously almost cried with the amount of follows favorites and reviews I got after only my _first_**_ **chapter**_**. So once again thank-you, it really warms my heart you think so highly of my story.**

**Rainbowrunner01 ridin her rainbow out a here...**


	3. Act 2-2

**Act 2-2**

**The Red Child and his Family of Grey**

Part 2-Making Acquaintance with the Girl called Road and an ominous dream

* * *

_The Red Child is on his way to visit his family for a play_

_Their hearts are black, hair so dark, eyes of gold and skin so grey_

* * *

Red shivered as the icy wind rushed passed his small frame, the powerful currents of air pushing through his threadbare clothes. The only warmth available to him was the large form of the finely dressed Earl, but even then, that was not much. Red peered again at the Earl's hand—the one that was gripping Lero—in worry. A frown crossed his face.

"How hasn' ya arm fallen off yet?" Muttered Red disconcertedly. The Earl glanced down at him an eyebrow raised.

"Oh?"

"Whada' ya mean '_Oh'_. I asked ya why yer arm hasn' fallen off yet. With the amoun' of weight ya carryin' ya hand should av' let go or ya arm would be dislocated! It just aint humanly _possible_—I know I've tried." Exclaimed Red. The Earl was deathly silent for few seconds before he burst in to deafening laughter that Red reckoned could have been heard all over London.

"Oh yes. What a funny boy you are. We are certainly going to get along splendidly. I've missed the company of such naive youngsters." Sighed the Earl wistfully.

"_Hey! _I'm not…whatever that word was!" Protested Red, chills long forgotten.

The man smiled, clearly amused. "_Of course_ you're not." And that was that; once again the two lapsed back into silence. The wind slowed into a gentle—still frosty—breeze. The snowflakes drifted passed them, dancing in the soft lights of the city far below. The Earl began to hum a soft melody—whether it was intentional or not—Red felt his body become languid, his silver eyes drooped. Through half-lidded eyes, Red watched the snow perform its celestial dance; in his trancelike state complemented with the placid melody he soon was lulled to sleep.

* * *

. . . . .

The moon was red…

…_red_…

What an exquisite colour, the colour of blood, the colour of fire.

Oh how he _hated_ that colour.

And yet… he _loved_ it just the same.

What a bittersweet sentiment it was, to love and hate.

Staring into the gleaming surface of the lake, Red kept his eyes fixed on the reflection of the crimson moon. He glanced up to the real moon, a stark white.

Why?

Why was the crimson reflection so _wrong?_

Looking around, he tried to find some other distinctive thing in all the thick fog, nothing caught his attention.

The red moon was beginning to scare him; he needed something,_ anything_ to distract him from it.

"_. . ."_

Red whipped around, trying to locate the noise.

"_. . . ."_

No…not noise, voice. It was a voice, Red wasn't sure how he knew, but he just did. It didn't have a tone or pitch—no tangible sound yet it was still a voice.

It was trying to say something… something important.

Red felt himself get frustrated, _why wouldn't he understand!_

What? Why was he angry?

"_. . . !"_

The force behind the soundless voice increased in urgency.

"_**. . . . . . . . .!"**_

"W-what? I can't hear you." Red called back.

He ears began to hurt from the pressure—the _force_ behind the voice.

"P-please s-stop." Whimpered Red.

"_**. . . . . .! . . .!"**_

Red cried out and blocked his ears, the pressure rising. The voice didn't stop; it was coming from inside his head!

**"_. . . !"_** The voice cried in distress.

Then silence…

"_. . . ?. . ."_

. . . . .

* * *

Red first came about to the sound of hushed voices. His heart was pounding hard.

_What kind of dream was that?_ Wondered Red.

"—he looks cold, Millennie," came the voice of a girl "Maybe we should cover him up? That's what you normally do, right?"

A chuckle sounded.

"Yes, I forget that humans can't handle extremes very well, especially children." Said a voice Red recognised as the Earl's. Red felt something being draped over him.

"Why did you bring him here?" The girl asked curiously.

"The boy is going to help us find _him."_

The girl gasped. "H-how? He's just a human child, how can he help?"

"That doesn't matter, we will discuss this later. I found the child shovelling snow in the cold, his parents abandoned him. The child is a waif." The Earl said.

"**What?!** Why would anyone abandon someone so _cute?!_" Exclaimed the girl in an outraged voice.

"His left arm has been infected by _innocence_,it's horribly deformed."

_Innocence?_

There was a silence. "How…how old is he…?"

"I'm guessing about five or six."

Red felt like protesting, he wasn't five or six, he was _seven, se-ven!_

"That's horrible! How can someone so young be cursed with such an affliction, is that even fair!?"

"You know that God and all his creations never fight honourably, they use whatever means they can to win. That is another reason why I took him, from this point forward I will take care of him."

Red heard a delighted squeal.

"Really, you mean I get a little brother!? Yay! Wake him up! Wake him up! I want to meet him!" she giggled in excitement. The Earl chuckled once again.

"Oh he already is… Isn't that right? Red."

The said boy sighed and slowly cracked his eyes open. He was greeted by the sight of a jacketless Earl, but his attention was soon drawn to the blue spikey-haired girl that appeared to be twelve, she bouncing up and down next to him like a child. Red stirred in the Earl's arms.

"Put me down." He mumbled. The Earl complied, gently lowering the boy to his feet. With the Earls jacket draped over his shoulders, he turned to the young teen.

"Why hello there. I'm Road, what's your name?" She offered her hand to him. Red took his time to study her; she had dark blue eyes that matched her hair, pale skin and pink lips. She wore some kind of lacy dress that was inappropriate for such weather. At first glance she looked like a normal child, but if you concentrated enough you could tell the difference, her eyes were the biggest give away, they spoke of age—not wisdom—and…_something_ else.

'_A devil in clowns clothing'_ or in this case '_a devil in child's clothing'._

Right then and there Red instinctually knew that she was dangerous, very, _very dangerous_. NOT to be misjudged under _ANY_ circumstances. His eyes narrowed.

An impossibly wide grin split her face.

"Oh what a _very clever_ boy you are. I can see why Millennie likes you. " She giggled. "Well since I'm going to be your _big sister _from now on, I'd like to know your name."

"I don't av' a name. But I go as Red." He said finally. _Road_ giggled again and latched onto him in a similar fashion to an eagle griping prey. Red barely came up to her chest, so he was suffocated when she hugged him.

"Ahrck! C-can't—breath!" He said struggling for air.

"Red is such a _cute _name!"

"Road~ you're suffocating the poor boy. Come now, it's about time we took our new family member home, don't you?" Suggested the Earl in his ever jolly voice. Road reluctantly let Red go. He greatfully breathed in the precious air…only to have knocked from him again when Road clicked her fingers.

A. Frickin. Door. Rose. From. The. Ground.

Red was now certain that he was going mad, these people were crazy! Flying umbrellas, doors appearing from the ground…what's next, _trans-dimensional space travel?_—whatever that was anyway.

The Earl once again took Red by the hand and led him towards the door, Red was still slightly dazed, so much had happened in the space of an hour and he wasn't quite in touch with reality anymore. So the shock of all that happened came later. When they came through the door, Red was swaying like a leaf, looked as pale as a ghost and about ready to throw up—which he did—on someone's shoes too. Cold, disorientated, dehydrated and just plain fed up, Red preceded to faint headfirst into certain man's arms, the same man who he had just vomited on…

The seventeen year old… _Tyki Mikk._

* * *

**A/N: Aaand we come to the end of the chapter. I hoped that was acceptable.**

**So anyway, Road was introduced and as was Tyki. He is seventeen at the moment cause Red is only seven, not all the Noah will present yet.**

**And NO big time skips, I really don't like them, and try not to have too many in my story if I can help it (unless absolutely necessary).**

**Oooh oh, can you guess who's voice that was in the dream? What did they/it want? *Sniggers* Who knows.**

**Anyway, Thanks again, please leave a review,(Trust me they help me write faster) :D**

Rainbowrunner01 ridin her rainbow out a' here...


	4. Act 2-3

**Act 2-3**

**The Red Child and Family of Grey**

Part 3-The Household of Grey

* * *

_The Red child is on his way to visit his family for a play_

_Their hearts are black, hair so dark, eyes of gold and skin so grey_

* * *

. . . . .

"_. . . ."_

Red listened as hard as he could, straining his hearing.

"_. . . ."_

It was just so _frustrating; _he couldn't comprehend what the voice was trying to tell him. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't; and looking into the black lake wasn't an option, he _did not_ want to see the crimson reflection of the moon again.

Red slumped to the earth with meagre poise; the gleaming lake to his back.

What was he supposed to do now?

The fog surrounded everything, leaving only a small space for Red to sit. There was no way to see through the fog, it was impervious to the glares he sent it.

"_. . ."_

The voice…it was out there somewhere in the fog—or at least the source anyway.

Maybe if he got closer to it the voice would become clearer.

Yes! He would go right now and find it.

Red stood up—qualms forgotten—and stepped towards the wall of haze.

Giddy at the thought of finding the voice—Red boldly pushed his right-hand through the swirling fog, his body soon followed.

Immediately he was plunged into darkness.

All thoughts of the voice washed away, leaving only bone-chilling _fear_.

Something moved in the dark.

"_. . . . . !"_

Although the voice had no words, Red could tell in his gut what it implied.

_Run!_

_Get away!_

_Go back!_

And he did just that.

. . . . .

* * *

A scream ripped itself from his throat. Red bolted upright, panting hard; his entire body covered with sweat. The covers had fallen off him in his terror…

…_Covers?..._

He didn't have covers, let alone a bed.

Red's eyes warily scanned his surroundings, glancing over the unfamiliar furniture and posh wall paper. This definitely wasn't the main circus tent that he normally slept in. In fact he had never even _seen_ a room this grand. Slowly getting off the bed he made his way over to the oak-wood desk, he barely even noticed the softness of the carpet; he only had eyes for the delicate carvings on the side of the desk. They depicted a flood with some kind of boat riding the waves. He raised his hand to touch the engraving, but stopped when his disfigured arm twitched belligerently. Red let a pained hiss escape through his clenched teeth.

With a moan he turned from the desk, his eyes focusing on the door on the other side of the room. He didn't know how he got here but Red assumed it had something to do with the zany Earl.

He vaguely remembered throwing up before his recollection became fragmented.

He felt sorry for the poor soul who was on the receiving end of that.

Red made his way towards the wooden door, upon reaching it he pressed his ear to the door, listening for the tell-tale signs of people. Everything was silent. Red waited a few more seconds before he slowly opened the door. A narrow corridor was revealed, it was dimly lit with low-burning candles that cast an eerie glow upon the doors that lined the hallway. Steeling himself from the growing doubts, Red stepped into the corridor.

. . . . .

Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_

Red felt like bashing his head against a wall. He had been so injudicious, why had he opened that door? Maybe it was because the door had been decorated with such pretty metals? _N_o. Maybeit was the sounds from behind the door. _No._ It was the delicious smells that had made him open the door, the groaning and protesting of his stomach that had made him act.

And now he was running for his life from the _thing _behindhim. At first the _thing_ had looked like an ordinary _human_ cook, then it had turned around and stared Red directly in the eye. That look it had given him…one of pure disgust, was the same as others portrayed when they saw his arm.

"_Innocence._" It had hissed. Red remembered it's form twist and contort, change in to something grotesque and _not_ human. He hadn't even stayed to watch it complete  
it's transformation before he was out the door—food forgotten—running the opposite direction; the adrenaline burning through his veins the only thing keeping him going. Turning left down a random corridor, he collided with something soft and bouncy—like the surface of a drum—and found himself falling backwards onto his rear with a grunt.

"Wha…?" Red mumbled looking up at the wall he had run into—no, not wall, stomach. He had run into someone's fat paunch! Looking up, Red stared at the imposing figure above him. He was tall, _very _tall—the ridiculous top-hat doing nothing to help. From Red's position on the floor, he found it very arduous to perceive the man's face as it was swallowed up by his large potbelly.

"Hmm?" The man's figure moved slightly—bending down—to reveal his face. A grin that seemed to impossibly take up all of his face, spectacles that rested on his nose and odd goblin-like ears is what greeted Red.

_Auguste_, _the fool._ A little voice seemed to whisper.

"Oh there you are Red. I was just coming to get you." He said cheerfully.

Red tilted his head to the side, frowning. He knew that voice. . .only the Earl talked like that. But why did he look like that? It was like he was wearing a…?

_Costume_

Yes that was it, a costume.

"Earl? Why are ya dressed up like one of them Auguste clowns?" Queried Red frankly.

The Earl's expression border-lined shock.

"…what did you say?"

"I said why are ya in a costume. It makes ya look silly, I liked ya better before." He repeated.

The grin that was plastered to the Earl's face impossibly widened.

"Hmm, how intriguing. Well then it's best we be off." The Earl bent down quite flexibly—gripping Red's hand—pulled onto his feet. Lead by the hand, Red followed the Earl back down the corridor.

"You were supposed to meet the rest of my family the first time you got here. But unfortunately that was delayed by your unexpected blackout. But no matter, I'm sure they're all eager to meet you." The Earl told him.

Red nodded, barely hearing him at all, his attention was focused on scanning the hallways for the monstrous cook again. He hadn't seen it since he met the Earl, maybe it was scared of him. Just at that thought, Red moved a lot closer to the Earl, almost shadowing him.

The Earl chuckled quietly at this.

Finally the two stopped in front of some double doors, muffled voices coming from the other side. Red—shadowing the Earl—followed him when he pushed the doors open and happily walked into the room. Four pairs of eyes looked up from their activities to the Earl.

"Hello my dearest family. Were you all getting hungry waiting for me to start dinner?"

"Millennie!" Came the delighted squeal of a voice Red vaguely remembered as Road's. The said girl leapt out of her seat and crashed into the Earl, giving him a childish embrace.

"Did you get him? I can't see him. Where is he?" She started looking around, but her eyes always glanced over Red without noticing him.

"Road. Please go sit down." Instructed the Earl.

"Aww…you're no fun." She complained, but did as instructed and took her seat.

"Lord Millennium, why did you call us here?" Said a man with sharp features and long bluey-black hair.

"I have gathered you all here to meet someone; you may have briefly met him two days ago. Come on out child, don't be shy." Said the Earl, gently pushing the small boy out from behind his legs where he had been hiding. The seven year old very suddenly found himself under the scrutiny of their eyes; he didn't like it one bit. Red fidgeted, playing with the hem of his coat.

"Everyone, this is Red, your new family member."

A few shocked gasps sounded from around the table.

"But Lord Millennium, he's a _human_." Exclaimed the same man from before.

Red almost laughed at this. For the amount of times he had been called _non_human, the comment was quite ironic.

"Oh I'm very well aware of that Sheryl, he's not just human. Red is special." Continued the Earl.

_Sheryl _didn't look very convinced.

"Special? How?"

The Earl's grin widened then he turned to Red.

"Red, please tell me what you think of Sheryl. The first thing that comes to mind."

Red blinked slightly confused. "…Ok…?"

He faced the one called Sheryl and scrutinized him intensely with his silver-blue eyes. What did he think of him? Well, he did kind of look like a snake.

_Pervert_

Red spoke without thinking.

"A pervert."

Suddenly Road and another burst in to gales of laughter.

"T-that is _so_ true!" Exclaimed Road through her mirth. Sheryl got an indignant look on his face.

"I am not." He muttered.

The Earl once again addressed Red.

"What else? Tell me more."

Red once again became confused by this, why did the Earl want his opinion?

"Umm…"

_Desire_

"I don' know…desire?" He said randomly, feeling stupid. The silence that followed was unnerving.

"Told you." Chortled the Earl.

Red felt a prickling on the back of his neck, a tell-tale sign that someone was watching him. He spun around to face the observer, he appeared to be a teenager—Red reckoned about seventeen—that had an uncanny resemblance to Sheryl, only his features were softer.

"I know you. You're the _menino vermelho_ that threw up on my favourite pair of shoes!" Exclaimed the man angrily, pointing his finger at Red.

Red sheepishly grinned, well at least now he knew who he'd vomited on.

* * *

**A/N: Well peeps I am back with another chapter! **

**I hoped you liked this one, there was finally a slight hint as to what makes Red so special; can you guess?**

**Yes I'm sorry I didn't include more Noah, but I promise next chapter will have a lot more of them.**

**Also another mysterious dream-what is the voice!?**

**So anyway please review or fave/follow.**

**Rainbowrunner01 ridin' her rainbow out of here...**

**Toodaloos :D**


	5. Act 3

**Act 3**

**What Makes us Human**

* * *

_What makes us human is the question, we cannot find it without reflection…_

* * *

What makes us human?

Is it something you're born as, or is it something you learn? Do we make ourselves human, or do others? What even _is _human? What defines the concept of _human?_

So many questions with too little answers.

For as long as Red could remember he had always been called a monster, the Devil's spawn. And so he found it very incongruous that these people referred to him as human, even though he knew that Sheryl had said the term with distaste, it mattered not as even acknowledging his presence was far more than he'd ever got from most 'humans'. Red was currently standing in the Earl's shadow—who happened to be sitting at the head of the table—positioned in such a way that he could observe the others without himself being observed as well; plus he refused to sit with his back to anyone. He still didn't know why he was here, he trusted—Red used the term lightly, not so much trust as mild hope—the Earl enough that he would eventually tell him later. From what Red could gather from this congregation of odd people is that they were indeed a 'family'—or at least displayed the envisaged behaviour one would associate with the kinship of relatives. The two young adult males and the incognito 'girl' all appeared to be similar in colouring and features—especially Sheryl and the curly haired one—and could all easily pass as siblings. In retrospect the Earl's form—underneath the ridiculous costume he wore—exhibited a salient resemblance to the others, maybe he was their father? The only one that didn't look in the slightest like the others was a lady with blond hair; she wore a calm expression as she idly watched them talk frivolously amongst themselves.

Not sure as to the best way to gain his attention, Red settled for gently tapping the Earl on his arm. The said man turned around, noticing the child who had been inconspicuous for quite some time.

"Are you their father?" Murmured Red candidly, the Earl almost spluttered at how bluntly Red asked.

"No I am not their father. How did you come to this conclusion?"

"Well it's kinda' the way ya were watchin' them. All pleased an noble-like, just like how I've seen a proud parent look when their kid's done somthin' good." He said.

The Earl smiled at this.

"That is a very sharp deduction you've made there. Although they aren't mine, I guess am somewhat of a farther figure to them."

Red looked confused at this.

"What's a 'father figure'?" He asked softly.

"Hmm…" the Earl cocked his grinning head to the side.

"The best way to describe a father figure is some who takes on the role of a paternal parent. Someone who you can look up to, just like a real father." He explained.

"Just like a role-model?"

"Yes, very similar. Do you have a father figure Red?"

Red pondered this for a moment. _Did_ he have a father figure? Someone he could look up to, someone who would care for him, someone who would essentially appreciate him?

The answer was quite obvious.

"…N…No I don't…" He finally whispered, the words bitter on his tongue. No, he didn't have anyone.

The Earl glanced over the downcast boy, Red's expression making his stomach turn in anger and concern—a seven year old child wasn't meant to make that kind of face, a face of bitter sorrow, a face of acceptance knowing that there is nothing he could ever do to change it. Red was the very embodiment of how flawed the human race was.

"Don't be sad. If you want I can be your father figure." He said looking Red in the eye. His glazed over eyes suddenly became focused, they sparkled with a hopeful light.

"Y-yes I would like that." He said slightly hesitant.

The Earl inwardly smirked to himself, yes the boy was one step closer to being his faithful little tool. Although he couldn't help but feel sorry for the child, if anyone needed a family, he did. But on that note, the boy had a gift, and he intended make use of it. Little Red was his best bet on finding the fourteenth, _his_ family; in some ways the boy was like a… 'Lucky charm'.

The Earl abruptly stood up, gaining the attention of the others.

"Tyki, please take Red back to his room and look after him. I am going out for a while."

The wavy haired male made an indignant face.

"Why do _I_ have to look after him?" He retorted petulantly, obviously the teen still held a grudge against Red.

"Because I said so." And that was all the Earl had to say about that.

. . . . .

Red gingerly followed Tyki through the dimly lit corridors. He was extremely cautious, glancing around him with perceptive eyes for the slightest sign of danger—namely the monster chef, but the brooding teen in front of him posed just as much of a threat. _Tyki_ hadn't spoken a word since the Earl had instructed him to look after Red. The said boy was having second thoughts about following him; from the ominous aura that he seemed to give off, Red was starting to become nervous. Something bad was about to happen.

_Run, escape, get away_

His instincts told him. His legs felt shaky, only by pure force of will was Red able to keep following the teen. Without warning, without even the slightest sound made, Tyki turned around and slammed Red into the corridor wall by his neck. He felt the air escape his lungs from the force of the impact. With his nose almost touching Red's, Tyki directly stared the boy in the eyes; Red gasped, Tyki's eyes were piercing _yellow_.

"Why are you here, boy?!" The teen demanded.

"—I don—" Red was cut off as the hand around his throat constricted.

"Don't mess with me! Why are you _really_ here!? Are you a spy for _them_?! Well, speak human!"

There it was, that word again…_human._ Why? Why did these people keep calling him that?!

"I—ack—I'm not a spy! Ya idiot! An' how the hell am I supposed to know why I'm here?!" Red managed to choke out while clawing at Tyki's steel grip.

"If you think I'm just going to trust the words of a human, then you're sorely mistaken." Tyki hissed.

Human. Human. _Human!?_

"Why do ya keep callin' me that!?" Cried Red.

Tyki stepped back, slightly startled by the boy's outburst.

"Call you what?...Human?"

"Yes! Why are ya of all people callin' me that when ev'ry one else says I'm a monster?!" Red bellowed.

Tyki blinked, they called this little kid a monster? He looked at Red, _really_ looked. He saw a lost six year old child. His iron grip on the child went slack, the timorous boy slid to the ground.

"Head up another four doors, your room is the one on the right." Tyki said softly, before turning on his heel and heading the opposite direction. He needed to speak to the Earl immediately.

Red stood up shakily, watching the teen's form disappear. He followed the instructions given to him and entered the familiar room he had first woken up in, closing the door behind him. Red felt his eyes become blurry—leaning against the door—he slid to the ground. Tremors wracked his body as he wrapped his arms around his legs; tears rolled down the boy's cheeks and a soft sob escaped his lips. He cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N:**

**OK I admit that Tyki is slightly OOC this chapter but its for a good reason I swear! First of all he is only 17 at this point in the story so he will be slightly different from the Tyki we all know and love. Because he's younger he's somewhat more immature and a whole heap more impulsive. **

**The reason he acted so badly to Red is because he felt that as a human he was intruding upon his family, so of course he acted recklessly to his anger, but after Red's little outburst he finally saw Red for what he was a little 6 year old—ahem I mean _7 _ year old kid.**

**Oh and another thing, Tyki at this time in the story has only known the Earl for about a year or two.**

**P.S Once again I must remind you that this is an AU so probably half if not more of my story will be completely different from the -man plot line.**

**Rainbwrunner01 ridin' her rainbow out' a here~**


	6. Act 4

**Act 4**

**An Explanation…of Sorts**

* * *

_You want me to explain?_

_Why not ask the rain._

* * *

The first thing the Earl encountered, when trying to open Red's door was that it apparently didn't _want_ to be opened. As funny as that sounded, the door quite literally would not move—no matter how hard he shoved. Just as he was about tempted to kick the thing down, it clicked and swung inwards. Hmm… who new wooden doors could be so temperamental; he'd have to get one of Sheryl's maintenance staff to fix it. Walking into the small room—well for his standards at least—his eyes immediately flickered over to the bed in which he expected the boy to be resting on, sufficed to say, he started panicking when the said child was not there. With half the covers missing from the bed, it made a suspicious crime-scene. Frantically the Earl spun around the room looking for the missing boy. He finally found him—in the corner nestled between the wall and oak desk, burrowed in a nest of sorts made from the missing blankets. The Earl let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding; the boy was definitely an excellent hider.

"Red." The Earl called, gently shaking the child awake. Red's eyes fluttered open; it took him a moment to get his bearings before his silver eyes focused on the ginning face of the Earl.

"What are you doing down there child?" The Earl asked with amused inquisitiveness. Red blinked a few times, wiping the sleep from his eyes, before he mumbled out an answer.

"What does it look like, I was sleepin'. How stupid are ya?"

"Yes I figured as much. But why were you sleeping on the ground and not on the bed?"

"_Hah?_ I'm allowed to sleep on the bed?!" Exclaimed the boy as if sleeping on a bed was not normal.

"Of course, that is what beds are for." Chuckled the Earl, very much amused by the boy's ignorance.

It was then that Red realised he had not woken up as the Earl had entered the room, normally his instincts would have told him as soon as danger was coming; but it seemed this time they didn't. Could it actually be possible that the Earl wasn't dangerous? No, everyone was dangerous in some way, even newborn babies.

The Earl gently helped Red up and led him over to the wardrobe located on the other side of the room.

"Now Red, I am going out today and seeing as how you seem quite restricted in this very small room, you could do with some fresh air—and some fresh clothes as well."

The Earl pulled the wardrobe open, revealing the odd assortment of clothing within. Searching through the maze of material—whilst humming a merry tune to himself—the Earl finally came upon what he had been hunting for, an outfit small enough to fit a child. The outfit looked too good to wear, and ridiculous too. Red felt dread well up in his gut at the sinister grin on the Earl's face.

"It looks to be about your size." Said the Earl as he held the monstrosity of clothing to Red. Red backed up, very quickly indeed.

"Nuh-ah. I aint' wearin' that thing. Go burn it. Ya won't catch me dead in that _thing!"_ Protested Red.

"Aww don't be that way. I think it will look lovely on you."

The caricature gentleman then proceeded to cover the distance that Red had retreated with a single stride.

"No!" The boy cried, bolting in the opposite direction; the Earl followed in definitely no hurry.

"Come back Red~" The Earl practically sang, following the doomed boy.

. . . . .

Red fiddled with the hem of the pristine coat he was wearing, it definitely did its job well; keeping the warm in and the cold out, the only thing was that it was deep red—the same colour as the crimson moon of his dream. But you see that wasn't the problem, the problem was the hideous piece of clothing that the Earl insisted he wore.

"Red, please wear the hat. It will keep your head warm." Said the Earl again. The hat was in fact a miniature version of his own, decorations and all.

"No. I refuse to wear that _thing._ Just cause' ya wear that hideous top hat doesn't mean I have to as well." Grumbled Red as he walked alongside the Earl.

The said man sighed in defeat, expelling the hat in a puff of smoke when Red wasn't looking.

"Ya know if ya tried to walk into a town dressed like that, ya'd stick out worse than a pink jester jugglin' with his feet. Ev'ry kid that comes within a mile of ya must run away screamin' or somethin'; that grin of yours is kinda creepy. Why don't ya just take off the stupid costume already, it seems very impractical." Asked Red with absolutely no discreetness what so ever. The Earl abruptly stopped, forcing the young boy too as well.

"You ask a lot of questions, child." The Earl sighed and heftily plonked down on a nearby rock.

"Considering that you are now a part of my family and how intelligent you are, I guess you have a right to know."

Red was surprised at this, well he definitely wasn't complaining if he got a chance to have questions answered. Red sat down on the ground, not minding that his new clothes were getting dirty.

"This 'costume' you keep referring to is not just for show, it serves a purpose."

"Like what?"

"Think of it like a barrier. It keeps _unwanted_ items out."

"What could possibly be so 'unwanted' that ya have to wear a costume keep it away?"

"Things that you are far too young to hear or should worry about."

"Hey! Seven isn't that young." Red protested indignantly, the Earl heartily laughed at this.

"Compared to me child you are but an infant." He chuckled. Red recalled the Earl's real form, if he remembered correctly the Earl had appeared no older than in his early thirties. Red frowned.

"But ya not _that _old are ya? I mean ya don't have any wrinkles last time I checked."

"I'm more than one thousand times your age." The Earl said with complete seriousness, quite contradictory to his grinning face. Red held up his fingers trying to figure what number that would calculate to.

"…So you're like fifty or somethin'?"

The Earl chortled but did not answer the boy, silence again prevailing.

…

…

…

"W-who are ya searchin' for?" Red asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two. The Earl sighed dolefully, of all the things the child had to ask, it just had to be _that._ For some reason Red felt apprehensive at the answer.

"…a…friend. He 'lost his way' and for a long time I have been trying to find him."

A long time? Red narrowed his eyes scrutinising the Earl.

"And just how am I supposed to help ya?"

It was the Earl's turn to examine Red; if he didn't always have that permanent grin Red swore he would be frowning.

"Child, have I ever told you how uncannily perceptive you are?" Declared the Earl. "But if you must know, your gift is something special. In all my years I have never seen anything like it."

"But why did ya just pick some waif off the streets, ya couldn't have known about my 'gift' the first time ya saw me. What was the reason behind it?" Questioned the red-haired child.

A long sigh sounded from the Earl.

"In all honesty, I have no idea what made me take you with me…maybe it was what you said…" He murmured—the part last under his breath.

"Why are ya telling me this?"

"Because for a long time I've been a fool, trying to do things on my own. It's about time I swallow my pride and ask for help," Golden eyes peered at the boy. "Will you help me Red? Because I can't do it alone anymore. And for some reason you have an important part to play in the events to come, of that I'm certain."

Red was speechless, this man sure had seen a lot—he could tell from the weary look in his eye—maybe too much even. This man—no, his _father figure—_ had done more for him than anyone else ever had, and for the first time in the boy's short life, he found a _little_ respect for the man.

"You are by far the craziest man I've eva' met, but…I'd be an idiot to turn down the man who saved me from Cosimo."

The grin on the Earl's face impossibly widened, although surprisingly it was genuine.

"Plus, an old geezer like you needs someone to help pull your _weight_ round." Red added impishly, getting up and poking the Earl on his belly. Without warning the said 'old geezer' pulled Red onto his lap with an iron grip.

"What's that boy? Your head is cold? You want your hat, well why didn't you say so?~" The Earl said as though he was holding a one-sided conversation; with a twinkle in his eye, the top-hat that had mysteriously vanished before appeared out of nowhere. Red's eyes widened as he realised what the Earl held in his gloved hand.

"Arhh! No not the hat! Get that thing away from me!" Screamed Red in disgust, trying to escape the Earl's iron grasp; but of course it was of no use as the child sized top-hat was promptly shoved on his head.

"Ahh, see all better, now your head won't be cold anymore~"

Red gave a frustrated grumble and gave up struggling, he went slack in the Earl's lap.

"Ya deliberately doin' this cause' I called ya fat, aren't ya." Grumbled the boy. The Earl simply smiled one of his disturbing grins.

"_Please _let me go." He whined.

"But what kind of father figure would I be if I let you get a cold? Don't you know that you stay warm by sharing body heat~" The Earl practically sang, holding onto the boy tighter.

As much as Red hated to admit it, the Earl was right. He rarely got physical contact other than beatings, so Red felt himself relishing in the fact that he was being embraced by someone who wasn't trying to harm him.

This warm feeling in is chest… was this what it felt like to wanted…?

* * *

**A/N: **

**Aww... the last part with Red almost made me cry :'(**

**Now if you're wondering (which you probably aren't) I have a serious infatuation with the Earl (eww not like _that_). Out of all the D. grey-man characters he is by far the most intriguing, his personality is always in conflict and his motives always put in question. And I like to expand on that. Personally I see him as the fatherly type, and sadistic when it comes to the protection of his family. When you first see the Earl, he is simply the bad guy that wants to destroy humanity, but as the plot developes you see a lot more to him (e.g. when he acts fatherly around the Noah and his connection to the 14th) and you can tell that this grinning Noah is one very flawed individual. From his seeming random mood swings to his bouts of madness, the Millennium Earl never ceases to baffle me.**

**Ok just one more thing, I plan to expand on a lot of parts of the manga mostly unknown or left out, hence the reason of the Earl's 'shell', that includes the rest of the Noah, like the 2nd, 7th and especially the 14th. Remember, most of this stuff will be made up so I'll try my best with explinations but no promises.**

**Well that was one seriously looonnng A/N **

**Rainbowrunner01 ridin' her rainbow out a here. **


End file.
